


Avalanche

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tsuge can't focus on writing anymore and decides to take measures.
Relationships: Tsuge/Minato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Avalanche

The wall was not hard enough to bang his head against with all that was happening in his mind and body at the same time, Tsuge thought as he smashed his laptop close and let his head drop down in frustration. 

The surface was hard but still not hard enough to clear his mind. It's been three days and he hadn't been able to put down a single word. Even his cat had started to look at him worriedly, or he was beginning to see things. 

This had to stop. 

Tsuge grabbed his phone, browsing for other local delivery companies but soon gave up after seeing the prices. He put the phone back and turned around in his chair, opting to pull his knees up and come up with a strategy. 

He hadn't been ordering anything ever since he had first heard that thought from the personification of sin that was that delivery guy with his stupid pretty full lips and those stupid cute face and stupid cute... 

Tsuge groaned. Not trying to think of him made it even harder. It was like the words the other had thought were hammered into his head. 

_He's kinda cute, actually_

Tsuge had dramatically withdrawn his hand from the package then, startling his cat which had jumped out of his embrace and he had tried hard not to drop the package. 

For two nights straight, he had tried to forget what has happened, had tried to tell himself he wasn't affected by it in the slightest.

Blatant lies. 

He got up and tried to make tea. Sitting down with the finished tea on his chair helped him calm down a bit but it kind of dawned to him if he kept ignoring this, he might not be able to concentrate and write for a long time. 

He put the cup down and let it happen, opening the gates in his brain for whatever thoughts were hiding in there. Maybe this strategy would help and he would finally find his inspiration again. 

Like an avalanche, it came over him. Thoughts of the blonde in his doorway, with those red full lips and the sparkling eyes and the cold judgemental face. 

But not just that. There were fragments of other thoughts, too. Tsuge kept his eyes closed, he didn't really have to do much. The thoughts appeared on their own, having them surpressed made them only more intense, he thought. 

There was the blonde, this time smiling at him, pressing closer, whispering into his ear, something he didn't understand. 

Tsuge pulled at his turtleneck. 

The shower, the floor, the wall. They became settings for his fantasies with the feminine looking guy, and Tsuge felt his breath speeding up. 

Images flashed across his mind, of his mouth against the blondes tilted neck, sucking hard, the blonde moaning and clinging to him, arms around his neck. 

Them in the shower, water running down their skin as he was behind the other, his hands sliding over his body everywhere. 

Them on the floor, the blonde on top of him, rolling his hips in a way Tsuge thought he would die and go to heaven and die again.

Tsuge opened his eyes, siting up straight in his seat in such a rush that his cat jumped off the desk and ran away. He would make up for that later with some extra attention. But now, he felt something else inevitably demanding his attention. 

Tsuge didn't touch himself often. He thought it was mostly a waste of time he could use for writing instead. What he hadn't been aware of was how different it was when he was actually imagining things with a certain person instead of the trivial thoughts he used other times. 

He leaned back and let it happen, his hand cold on his skin as he let it sink into his pants right away, not bothering with anything else at the moment. 

Despite not doing it often, he knew what his body liked and how it worked. 

The first touch on his hot skin felt nice, and he leaned back to enjoy those thoughts again. He was usually not that able to let go as a person, only with his words who gave him wings. He was a little stiff, but it faded as the thoughts of his counterpart who was anything but, appeared. 

Minato was so much the opposite of him. Compared to Freud's theory, Minato would be the id while Tsuge was the superego. 

But now, what his body wanted was not for Tsuge to have complicated thoughts like that. What it wanted, needed, was attention, and Tsuge was serving. 

Once he had given in to all the lewd thoughts that had piled up in his brain, it was so easy. He was sure if anything was ever to happen between them in reality, the slightest touch of the vixen could set him on fire. 

He tried to concentrate on one fantasy and went with it while his strokes became steadier. 

He pictured them together like earlier, Minato delivering his last package but not going home but seducing Tsuge in the hallway instead. 

Hungry lips that were seeking for each others attention, hands that explored hot skin, clothes that were impatiently tugged on. 

Tsuge sped up a little imagining Minato pressing closer, them stumbling through his apartment until landing on the floor with Minato on top of him. 

It didn't matter to Tsuge in that moment that he had no real life experience, for some reason he was sure Minato would teach him how to do things. 

He twisted his wrist and moaned softly, the image of the hot, wild blond on top of him, riding him towards exctasy filling his system. 

Before he knew it he tainted his right hand, shaking softly and only slowly coming down from his intense climax. 

He sighed before getting up and cleaning up. 

If anything ever happened between them one day, he was gonna die, that was for sure. 


End file.
